Chapter 30: Attack of the Devils
Attack of the Devils is the 4th chapter of the Awakening Arc and 30th in the Reboot Saga. Story Kage, Orphis, & Vetto stand on top a building looking down on the group. Kage creates a Force Field around Kyoka, Azazel, & the Digimon. Kyoka: What the hell? Azazel: Release us right now! Kage: Sorry not gonna happen, we need to test the current Digidestineds. Wen: What test let them go! Kage: What these spheres are called time zones, me and my companions here hold 3 keys, If you don't get the keys within 1 hour they will close in crushing those inside! Jackie: That's terrible! Jason: Enough talking! Von creates 3 big doors & walked into them. Kage: These lead to 3 separate battlefields which you battle to your hearts contents. Malik: Cade & Jackie with me, Jason & Kaiden go though that door, Wen & others though that one. (annoyed) Mei & Eden: Others? Wen: Hey, I'm supposed to be the leader, here! Malik: You got a better plan? Wen: Good point, let's go! Wen & the others run into the doors Azazel: They created a battle plan and went though it. Kyoka: And you thought they would be out of sync. Malik, Cade, & Jackie are walking though the door. Cade: Why did you pick these teams? Malik: It's no secret that Wen & Jason are our strongest fighters. If me and you combine our skills we are stronger than them. Jackie: Why bring me then? Malik: You can back us up, I choose the other teams based on battle tactics. Cade: I get Jason & Kaiden, but why the other team. Malik: I choose Wen, Mei, & Eden because they will go along with any dumb plan Wen makes up. Wen, Mei, & Eden are walking though the door Mei: I know this isn't the time, but Wen what have you been up too? Wen: Uhh, I just barley passed my Math Final, so that's good. Mei: Just barley, I see your still dumb as hell, what school you go to know? Wen: Senta Mei: Oh yeah you moved... Eden: You moved?! Wen: Yeah I did but-''' Wen, Eden, & Mei fall to the ground as Orphis appears. '''Orphis: How can you have a casual conversation right now! Mei: What the hell, how is she doing this? Wen: She's the girl that can make anyone weak! Orphis: You know about me, that so embarrassing?! Eden: How is that embarrassing? Wen stands tall and looks at her dead on. Wen: Sorry, I got all this pent up energy! Orphis: Y-you gonna hit me?! Wen: Uhhh, I don't know your a woman, but... Women's rights. Wen starts pacing back and forth talking to himself before realizing something. Eden: Since when do you know about Women's rights. Mei: Didn't you try to beat up a girl back in 6th grade? ''' '''Wen: Completely different situation and i'm changed now! Orphis: Stop Ignoring me! Wen: Sorry I got a good idea! Wen picks up Wen and throws Mei at Orphis Mei: What are you doing, put me down! Mei notices her energy is back and creates vines to support her and garb Orphis. Wen walks to Eden and holds out his hand and she takes it stubbornly. Eden: How did you notice? Wen: When I was walking around, I know where the key is but I can't take it without getting a case. Eden: Ok, I'm on it. Mei: Any time now! Mei starts to get weaker around Orphis. Wen activates his Noble Phantasm and uses Intimidation, which knocks Orphis out. Eden grabs the key and Mei frees herself. Wen then falls to the ground holding his eyes with pain. Mei helps him as Eden walks past him. Mei: Really dumb plan, but it worked. ''' '''Eden: He's the best at making dumb plans that hurt everyone. Wen: Let's go then! Characters # Wen Lennox # Digivolutions Page Layouts Category:Chapters Awakening Arc